Sorpresa de feliz cumpleaños
by andrea.zelaya.969300
Summary: Serena esta por cumplir sus XV sin embargo eso es lo de menos lo importante es que planea robarle un beso a Ash Ketchum y no escapara de ello.


**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece y con pokémon quiero decir a sus personajes y demás dicho esto no violo ninguna ley de derechos de autor.**

 **Oneshot/songfic: Sorpresa de cumpleaños.**

 **Saludos mis queridos lectores este es pequeño escrito que se me ocurrió al oír una linda canción misma que pondré un pequeño fragmento al finalizar el oneshot & con esto me despido por el momento, me ausentare de los escritor por razones escolares jeje hay que entrarle de lleno a la escuela o bueno veré si puedo actualizar los fics pendientes y uno que otro nuevo todo lo dirá los días y dependiendo de la escuela jeje sin más hasta la proxima.**

 **Link de la canción, es el eding 6 de inuyasha: watch?v=ZRDwFJeKiD0**

Kalos, una región que a pesar de no ser tan extensa como otras cuenta con pueblos, ciudades, pokémon, y atracciones tanto para pequeños como para grandes, al grado de no sólo gustar sino también enamorarse, haciéndole honor al origen de su nombre con una estrecha relación al arte; belleza. Sin embargo, hasta en los lugares más atractivos hay percances, queramos o no….

 _-Ash yo… quiero decirte que tú me… tú me…-_ La chica que nació en el bello pueblo boceto no sabía cómo decir unas simples palabras ¿Cómo decirle que desde que tenía memoria que lo conoció su corazón le perteneció? Que en ese instante él fue ladrón de su corazón, tenía que hacerlo tenía que armarse de valor era ahora o nunca. -¡Te me gustas mucho!- chillo la ojiazul mientras cerraba los ojos después los abrió poco a poco y se observó en el espejo, si lo había estado practicando desde hace un par de horas, la declaración hacia Ash era importante y quería hacerlo bien. –Rayos esto es tan difícil… tengo que hacerlo ¡animo Serena!- se echaba porras ella misma desde hace 2 semanas habían culminado los performace y la liga pokemon ahora se encontraban en pueblo Boceto descansando un poco Ash y los hermanos rubios aparte se acercaba una fecha especial para la chica. -¡ _Serena ven por favor!-_ la llamo Vera desde abajo, la chica dio un gran suspiro se aproximó a su calendario donde se miraban días tachados y uno en especial marcado con un circulo y en centro un corazón. –Ya casi- susurro para sí y salió de su habitación.

Cuando Ash logro vencer a Dianta y le costó mucho trabajo no hubo más que hacer y el joven pensaba irse a su región lo más rápido posible, sería un largo viaje ya que después tendría que regresar para hacerse cargo de su nuevo empleo "campeón de Kalos" . –Hija ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedaran tus amigos? Acaso planean quedarse para la fiesta?- interrogo Vera mientras ponía la comida en la mesa y su querida hija ponía los platos en cuanto escucho la pregunta se sonrojo un poco. –No lo sé mama pero sería agradable ¿Verdad?- sonrió la chica, minutos después todos estaban almorzando en la mesa. –Y bien le pregunte hace un momento a mi hija que si planean quedarse hasta la fiesta de sus XV años además creo que tu Ash serias perfecto para el chambelán de honor- sonrió Vera mientras le echaba el ojo al joven. -¿Chambelán de honor? ¿Qué es eso?- interrogo el chico con varios signos de interrogación en su cabeza, Bonnie y las otras 2 mujeres presentes hicieron el palmface. -¿Cómo que no sabes que es un chambelán de honor? Es el chico que acompaña toda la noche a la belleza que celebre sus XV también baila con ella toda la noche- explico Clemmont.

-¿y tú como lo sabes Clemmont?- interrogo el azabache mientras devoraba su platillo. –Bueno pues tengo una hermanita- hizo una pausa mientras miraba a Bonnie. –Y tengo que ser yo ese papel ya que no permitiré que alguien más lo haga.

-¿Por qué llegamos a esto? Es decir solo quiero que estés presente Ash digo bueno todos ustedes ya que son mis amigos- tartamudeo un poco la chica no sabía cómo hablarle al joven él siempre la pondría nerviosa hasta no saber qué es lo que él siente por ella pero era tarde en ese momento no sabía que hacer así que empezó a pararse y con torpeza empezó a recoger los platillos de la mesa aun cuando las personas no habían acabo de comer. –Hija aun no…- quiso decir Vera pero Serena ya había salido en dirección a la cocina. –Bueno Vera la verdad no me molestaría ser lo que dijeron es decir si puedo comer todo lo que quiera por ser chambelán de honor de Serena por mi está bien- explico el joven. -¡Yey!- chillo Bonnie, ella a pesar de su edad ya sabía los sentimientos de Serena y ella le ayudaría claro que sí.

La tarde transcurrió y Vera salió con su hija y Bonnie por las compras de la fiesta, tenían muchas cosas que arreglar y ya la fiesta seria el viernes ¡y era miércoles! A 3 dias ¡Oh por arceus! Lo único que tenía que hacer Serena era cerciorarse del color de los manteles, los adornos de las mesas, recoger su vestido, que el salón fuera perfecto todos esos pequeños detalles que tendría que checar el mismo día de los XV y también el salón de belleza, eran alrededor de las 3 pm las chicas estaban en el centro comercial bebiendo algo para la calor. –Hija querida todo está listo para la fiesta incluso el regalo sorpresa estoy segura que te encantara- esclareció Vera mientras le guiñaba el ojo. –No sé cómo lo consiguieron pero creo que moriré de vergüenza si bailo con Ash aún no se me ocurre como decirle que me gusta…- dijo desanimada Serena, Bonnie puso una mano en su hombro y sonriéndole le dijo. –Tranquila sé que hallaras el momento indicado.

El día llego y apenas los rayos solares penetraron el ventanal de Serena haciendo que despertara fletching la saludo y salió por la ventana, bostezo y se levantó del a cama aun traía su pijama se fue al espejo y se miró por unos momentos. –Hoy es el día Serena- se dijo a sí misma y antes de continuar con su rutina escucho como tocaron la puerta de su habitación. –Adelante- respondió pero al no tener respuesta alguna opto por cambiarse rápido y arreglarse su cabello y cara una vez lista abrió la puerta y vio una gran caja de regalo casi topaba con la puerta. -¿Qué?- fue lo único que salió de su boca al mirar con atención la caja logro ver una tarjeta la tomo y leyó. " _Serena espero te guste tu regalo Clemmont y yo trabajamos duro para esto, nosotros hicimos la primera parte ahora te toca a ti la segunda y ¿sabes cuál es? Bueno mejor dejo que la descubras tu sola ah sí Feliz cumpleaños Serena te quiero mucho. Con amor Bonnie"_.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la performer y como pudo metió la gran caja, era azul y con un gran listón rojizo este mismo sostenía las 4 paredes del regalo así que una vez deslizando el listón cayeron al piso dejando ver un pastel comido a la mitad y a un Ash con smoking embarrado de merengue toda la cara y los dedos y la magia empezó el corazón de Serena empezó a latir rápido, ahí lo tenía frente a ella y se estaba comiendo su pastel… ¡esperen! ¿Se estaba comiendo su pastel?. -¡Ash! Te… ¿te piensas acabar todo el pastel?- lo llamo Serena algo apenada. –Ummm- fue lo único que dijo el chico mientras se chupaba los dedos después al darse cuenta que ya no estaba en la caja grito. -¡Donde está mi legendario!- Serena sonrió un poco. –Es ahora o nunca- pensó ella. -¡Ash!- lo volvió a llamar 5 segundos después de que el chico salió de la base y estaba dándole la espalda a la cama de Serena esta chica se le lanzo por los aires y acto seguido Ash la tomo de la cintura y dio una pequeña vuelta entonces ella acorto lo miro directo a los ojos. –Ash quiero decirte que tú me… tú me… Ash yo siento esto… yo…- la chica aun no tenía el valor para decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano era hoy o nunca y sin pensarlo ya unió sus labios con los de Ash.

 _Hoy al darte un beso vi como_

 _Pusiste una cara de sorpresa_

 _Pensaras que soy traviesa_

 _Y me gusta coquetear_

 _Mas la vida me ha enseñado_

 _No ignores si llega lo que has buscado_

 _Y solo así se decir que te amo…_

 _Esa es mi sensación_

Todo era tan hermoso que parecía un sueño del cual ella no quería despertar pero diablos la canción que se escuchaba en sus sueños arruino el momento. –Serena creo que es hora de que despiertes- dijo Ash mientras se separaban y la soltaba con delicadeza pero ella se aferró a él. -¡No! No quiero perderte Ash ahora que sé que me correspondes no te dejare- sentencio ella, el chico sonrió y tomo su quijada delicadamente hizo contacto con los ojos de ella. –Escucha amor esto es solo un sueño si en verdad quieres alcanzarlo ve y y apresúrate pues se te va a ir, no podrá quedarse a tu fiesta de XV lo llamaron desde Kanto que tenía que regresarse de inmediato ¡Apresúrate!- chillo el joven y después todo se volvió oscuro y fue cuando la performer despertó de aquel bello sueño y escucho lo que el Ash de sus sueños le dijo. – _Serena ¿aún no despierta?_ \- pregunto el Ketchum tanto el cómo los hermanos ya estaban en la puerta despidiéndose de Vera. – _Lo lamento creo que termino muy cansada por las compras yo los despido por ella_ \- contesto Vera. -¡No!- fue lo dijo Serena y de inmediato se paró, corrió al baño y salió disparada de las escaleras…

 _Al saber que te iba a ver_

 _Mi dulce sonrisa en espejo quise ensayar_

 _Salí en tu busca a toda prisa pues no te haría esperar_

 _Mas la duda en mi mente siente_

 _Si recibirás lo que hay en mi…_

 _Tan amorosamente_

Tenía que alcanzarlo, era hoy o nunca, los escalones de su casa se le hicieron eternos la brecha que había entre las escaleras y la puerta era inmensa, corría lo más que podía ya no importaba si estaba en pijama, tenía que hacerlo. –Hija tus a mi…- Vera no termino por que por lo rápido que corrió su hija el viento le desacomodo un poco el cabello dejándola con los ojos abiertos solo se escuchó un "lo siento" después de abrir la puerta. -¡Ash!- grito desesperada pero no lo vio en el camino de piedra que estaba en su casa, decidió ir a la ruta 1 quizá ahí estarían aun los 3 apenas llego logro ver las siluetas de los 3 no cabía duda eran ellos, 2 chicos altos y después una figura no tan alta que debía ser Bonnie. -¡Ash!- chillo con todas sus fuerzas mientras corría las sombras parecieron detenerse y cuando lo hicieron la esperanza llego aún más a su corazón, si la ruta 1 era corta pero en ese momento se le hizo tan larga y cuando por fin se dio cuenta que ahí estaba el apresuro su paso, saco fuerzas de no sé dónde hasta llegar con él. –Serena ¿Por qué vienes co…?- antes de que el joven terminara su frase ya se encontraba en el suelo con ella "Auch" se quejó el joven.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto el azabache y Serena no lo pensó 2 beses esta vez no sería un sueño esta vez probaría los labios de Ash y así fue le robo un beso cosa que a Bonnie le dio mucha felicidad, pikachu sonrió y Clemmont solo se acomodó los lentes con una sonrisa en cambio Ash estaba perplejo. –Serena…- dijo al unísono, ella se incorporó y lo ayudo a levantarse. –Lo siento pero yo no…- parecía que era la hora de que todos interrumpieran pues Ash la tomo de la mano y la atrajo hacia él. –Eso fue un beso y me gustaría repetirlo contigo solamente mmm pero tengo entendido que eso solo lo hacen los novios así que ¿quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto el chico mientras la abrazaba de la cintura y juntaba su nariz con la de ella. –Sí, si quiero no sabes cuánto había esperado por esto- dijo solloza la chica, Ash le seco las lágrimas y esta vez fue el quien la beso.

 _Hoy al darte un beso vi como_

 _pusiste una cara de sorpresa_

 _pensaras que soy traviesa_

 _y me gusta coquetear_

 _mas la vida me ha enseñado_

 _no ignores si llega lo has buscado_

 _y solo así se decir que te amo_

 _esa es mi sensación…_

En una casa ubicada en Kanto se encontraban 2 jóvenes abrazados muy melosamente y habían acabado de escuchar la canción que describía su historia de cierta manera. -¿Lo vez amor? Te dije que esa canción describía nuestra historia- comentaba una ojiazul. –Tienes toda la razón mi querida performer. Y la escena finaliza con un tierno beso por parte del joven, no había podido ser tan feliz en toda su vida es decir las batallas pokemon las amaba y le encantaba adentrarse en sus aventuras pero siendo ya campeón era tiempo de disfrutar de algunos de los placeres de la vida: el amor, el amourshipping.


End file.
